One Hellmouth, Two Slayers
by DiscordantSymphony
Summary: After the events of what's my line part 2, Kendra is ordered to stay in Sunnydale by the council to help combate a future event, with an extra slayer around however things get...tricky. AU
1. Chapter 1

One Hellmouth, Two Slayers

Chapter One

Buffy Summers was walking down the steps of Sunnydale High's plaza to go down on to the street where a yellow taxi was waiting to take its future occupant to the airport.

Said future occupant was walking next to Buffy, a tall attractive girl by the name of Kendra who was dressed in a white shirt that clung to her tightly and red pants. Kendra glanced at Buffy before she spoke. "Tank you for the shirt, it was very generous of you." Her thick Jamaican accent smothering the words as they left her mouth.

"Well it looks better on…well, me but your welcome." Buffy said with a teasing smile as the two girls walked down the steps. "Now, do you remember what we talked about?"

Kendra nodded her head slightly with a gentle grin on her face. "I get on the plane with my ticket and sit in my seat, not the cargo hold."

Buffy nodded with a bright smile. "Very good."

Kendra rolled her eyes at her sister slayer. "That is not traveling under cover."

Buffy shook her head. "Just relax, you did what you came here to do. Spike and Drusilla are dead, Angel's safe and we saved the world. Now all you have to do is sit down, relax and watch the movie on your way back home, unless it's got talking animals in it or Chevy Chase in it."

As Kendra opened the back door of the taxi, she nodded. "I'll remember." She turned to face Buffy and crossed her arms, trying to find some suitable parting words when Mr Giles ran down the steps to stand next to the two slayers.

Buffy raised an eyebrow at the sight of her panting watcher, who looked as if he was going to double over at any moment. "Whoa Giles, didn't even know you could run." She teased.

Kendra raised an eyebrow at Buffy's comment, she would never speak to Mr Zabuto like that, but then she and Buffy were very different people and very different slayers and sadly their relationships with their watchers was very different.

Mr Zabuto had never been unkind to her, he had practically raised her after all, but he had always seen her as a slayer first and a person second and he had raised her to see herself that way, instilling in her the belief that only the mission of the slayer mattered.

And she had believed that, at first anyway, when she was called she went out every night and slayed vampires and demons as destiny demanded of her. But now…

Buffy was a slayer, Buffy did her duty and yet she had a life, she could live in the sun and have friends and a family and date and go to school while all Kendra did in the daylight hours was study on more demons and prepare herself for the next battle to come.

And she didn't mind, Kendra liked being a slayer. She imagined that Buffy would find that hard to believe but it was the truth. Kendra liked hunting vampires, she liked saving people, she liked studying demons and other supernatural entities and she liked knowing by killing demons and vampires she was making the world a little bit of a better place.

But, that didn't mean there weren't days where she didn't get tired of it, she got tired of walking back into Mr Zabuto's home early in the morning with her whole body aching, she got tired of having to reset her bones and her only comfort being the gravelly voice of an old man who kept telling her that the mission was what mattered.

She got tired of it.

But it was her life and nothing would change it and she would not complain. And so she stood waiting, one hand on the door of the taxi, for Mr Giles to speak.

Giles didn't answer his slayer and simply walked over to the driver's side of the taxi, he looked through the open window and handed the driver a large wad of notes. "Terribly sorry, there has been a mistake."

The driver took the notes and nodded before signalling Kendra to close the door, Kendra, despite being confused as to what was going on shut the door and stepped back as the taxi pulled away from the curb.

Buffy frowned before looking at her watcher. "Giles, what's going on?"

Giles looked around the crowded and sunny plaza before shaking his head. "Not here, both of you follow me to the library." And with that Giles spun on his feet and walked up the stairs towards the school.

The two slayers looked at one another before following the watcher, they arrived in the library in a little under five minutes.

Buffy, as always one to get straight to the point, spoke first. "Giles what is going on? I thought Kendra had to go home today, you're going to make her miss her flight!" Buffy exclaimed.

Kendra was fairly certain that her fellow slayer was simply speaking on her behalf and didn't want her to be inconvenienced but for some reason she couldn't help but think that perhaps Buffy was a little too eager for her to be gone.

Giles sighed and decided to speak simply and to the point. "A few moments ago, I received a telephone call from Mr Zabuto, he has recently been informed by the Watcher's council that Kendra has been transferred here to Sunnydale, effective immediately."

"What?" Buffy asked with wide eyes, looking very similar to a dear that was about to be run down by a massive truck and again with a reaction like that Kendra couldn't help but feel as if Buffy was trying to get rid of her.

She cleared her throat to draw Mr Giles attention. "Forgive me for asking sir, I do not mean to question the council's decision but I must ask, why has this been decided? This Hellmouth already has an incredibly capable guardian in Buffy and there is heavy demonic activity in my country, I must return there."

Giles cleared his throat and took off his glasses to give them a quick clean before he continued to speak. "Well Kendra, to answer your last question first, while you are right that there is a heavy vampire presence in Jamaica I hardly need to remind you there is also a heavy vampire hunter presence in Jamaica as well and due to your actions the vampire presence has noticeably decreased."

Giles put his glasses back on his face. "And while you are correct, Buffy is more than capable guardian of the Hellmouth, a seer, working for the council has foreseen a terrible tragedy heading our way and they believe that with your presence here we can avert the outcome of it, perhaps even stop it before it starts."

Kendra nodded as she digested this knowledge, as always she would do her duty but she would admit she would miss Jamaica, it had been her home, her only home and she was told she would be staying here for who knows how long. It sadden her.

"I while be serving temporally as your watcher Kendra until Mr Zabuto's replacement is elected, there is quite a bit of completion apparently." Giles admitted with a soft smile.

Kendra had to admit she was surprised by that, she know that being the watcher to a slayer was an honour but she didn't think that there would be fierce lobbying to be her watcher.

Buffy was standing with her arms crossed. "Great, welcome to Sunnydale Kendra, glad you're staying and I am glad you are here, really I am but Giles dose the council even know what this tragedy is." She asked.

Giles sighed. "I'm afraid not, a seer's visions can be vague. The only thing that they are sure of is that Kendra's presence will change…something."

"Great." Buffy said with a sigh. "Look, I've got to get to class, Kendra, Giles will talk later." And with that Buffy left the library.

Kendra turned her head to look at Giles. "Mr Giles, I am afraid I have nowhere to sleep nor do I have any extra clothes on hand." She wondered what she would have to do, she might have to resort to stealing a few clothes and perhaps taking some money so she could afford a room.

"Goodness me, forgive me I forgot about that." Giles said as he stood up. "Well, I suppose you will have to stay with me, if that is agreeable with you, if not then I am sure we can find you more suitable accommodations."

Kendra shook her head. "I will be fine staying with you Mr Giles."

"Very well then." Giles said. "I would show you to my home but I am afraid I am still on the clock as it were, if you would like to sit and wait, please feel free to read any books that catch your eye." He offered.

Kendra nodded before sitting down on a chair.

She didn't move until it was time to go, six hours later.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

-One Hellmouth, Two Slayers

Chapter Two

It was around midnight that Giles and Kendra finally arrived back at his apartment. Giles opened the door and held it open for Kendra to come in. Kendra walked in and glanced around her new home.

It was a fairly large apartment with several paintings hanging on the walls and stacks of books resting on the tables. Kendra walked over to the table and picked up one of the books, Kendra's eyebrows raised as she read the title on the front of the book 'The Pergamum Codex'

Kendra had heard of The Pergamum Codex, it was an incredibly rare and sought after tome of prophecy and lore, it was said that everything that was written in it came to pass. Kendra couldn't help but admit that she was curious, she slowly started to open the book…

"Kendra?" Giles called for her and Kendra turned to face him, Giles smiled sheepishly and held out his hand for the book. Kendra handed over the book without a word. "Thank you, I hope you don't mind it's just I've not quite finished translating it yet and it I've many notes and I don't want to lose my progress."

"I understand sir." Kendra said as she held her hands behind her back. "Perhaps when you are done however I may read it? I've heard of the codex and it would be a great honour for me if I may read it."

"Of course." Giles said with a smile as he put his book in his briefcase. He then started to walk over to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and a packet of biscuits. "Now then, can I offer you a cup of tea?" He offered as he filled the kettle up with water.

"Yes please, thank you sir." Kendra said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Milk and sugar?" He asked as he picked a bowl of sugar up and took a tea spoon out of his drawer as well as two cups from a cupboard.

"Just a small amount of milk, thank you sir." Kendra said as she crossed her arms, she had tea before and she liked it but Mr Zabuto only allowed her some once every now and then as a reward for a good kill.

Giles frowned slightly as he put the kettle on to boil, he took his glasses of and wiped them with his hanky, the one bad thing about making tea was it steamed up his glasses quite badly. He put his glasses back on his face and turned to look at Kendra. "You know Kendra, you may call me Giles if you prefer. I'm not quite as traditional as I once was, I'm starting to think I never was."

Kendra opened her mouth and started to speak before she closed it, not quite sure what to say, she opened it and tried again. "I appreciate the offer sir, but I would find it odd to not call you sir, you are, at least for the moment my watcher and I must give you the respect you are due."

Giles smiled at that, he loved Buffy but it was nice to have a slayer that was a little more respectful of his position as watcher, that didn't mean that he wanted her to call him sir all the time or that he wanted her to think that her opinions or insights were wrong of course.

"Of course Kendra, if that is what you feel more comfortable with addressing me as. However, I want you to know that if you ever want to call me Giles, please feel free." Giles poured the water into the cups in which he had placed tea bags earlier and then added milk to both of the cups after taking the tea bags out.

He handed the cup with less milk to Kendra who took it with a thank you, Giles then offered a biscuit but she refused with a shake of her head. Giles frowned sadly, what had Sam Zabuto been doing to the poor girl?

He knew that Sam was well known for having trained three slayers through his long career as a watcher, his first slayer had lasted five years, his second had lasted eight and his third had lasted four, it was impressive especially when you considered that the average lifespan for a slayer after they were called was two years.

He was also known for being very, very strict with his slayers, he wasn't known for being lenient when it came to mistakes and he would often only allow his eight hours of sleep. Kendra herself had been raised with this, most of his other slayers had come to him later in their lives but Kendra herself had practically been raised to be a slayer.

Giles hoped that perhaps here in Sunnydale she would be able to find some friends in Buffy, Willow and Xander, perhaps they would be able to show her that there could be more to life than just being a slayer.

Well, there was always hope.

After Giles and Kendra finished their tea he took both of their cups over to the sink and started to run the water and added some soap to the water to make it foamy, he would leave them to soak overnight and deal with them in the morning.

"Right, if you'll please follow me Kendra I'll show you to the guest room." Giles said as walked out of the kitchen, Kendra nodded and followed him out of the kitchen and followed him as he made his way up the stairs.

When they got to the second floor Giles opened the first door on right and revealed to Kendra a small room which was a little bare, a small bed lay in the centre of the room and a television rested on a small coffee table in a corner.

For Kendra how it was probably one of the largest bed rooms she had ever slept in, back in Jamaica she and Mr Zabuto had to move around a lot to combat the heavy demon activity, even before she became a slayer and thus they didn't have time to make the most comfortable of arrangements, sometimes they would actually spend the night camping.

But that wasn't too bad to be honest, she actually liked camping out under the stars. It was those nights that made up a large percentage of her good memories.

Kendra remember one specific night when she was quite young, eight years or maybe slightly less, she and Mr Zabuto had been setting up camp and getting into their sleeping bags as it had been an unusually cold night, despite all her efforts she couldn't sleep and so Mr Zabuto had stayed up with her and told her all the names and all the stories of the stars until she fell asleep.

It was one of the best nights in her entire life.

Kendra walked over to the bed and sat down on it before she looked back up at Giles. "Thank you for the room and the bed sir, it is very generous of you."

Giles nodded with a sad smile. "You are very welcome Kendra, if you get bored please feel free to watch the television or go downstairs and read some books. I'm going to arrange for the council to transfer some funds so I can buy you some new clothes, till then I am sure Buffy will be willing to lend you some of her clothes."

"You needn't do that Mr Giles." Kendra said, she didn't want to cause any trouble, especially not with Buffy.

"It is not trouble at all Kendra, now why don't you get settled in and call it a night, I will see you in the morning." Giles said before he spun on his feet and started to walk out of the room, before he could however his attention was drawn Kendra calling for him.

He turned to face her. "Yes Kendra?" He asked.

"Should I not go out patrolling sir?" She asked.

Giles shook his head. "No, I don't think that will be required, with Drusilla and Spike taken care of and the fact that there has been no other attacks this week that matches the sign of a vampire attack I think we will be okay."

Kendra nodded. "Very well sir, good night."

Giles smiled. "Good night Kendra." And with that Giles left the room and gently closed the door behind him.

Kendra sighed and walked over to her bed before lying down on it. As she laid down she frowned, the bed was very comfortable, too comfortable if she was going to be honest, she could hardly get into a position she found comfortable enough to get to sleep in.

She climbed off of the bed and took the blanket off of it and laid down at the foot of the bed, where a small carpet lay. She sighed as she relaxed, this was much better.

Kendra closed her eyes and in a few moments she was fast asleep.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

One Hellmouth, Two Slayers.

Chapter Three

Buffy stretched her arms as she tried to work out the knot that had formed in her back due to fighting that demented police officer, if she had even been a real police officer but that didn't matter.

She was in kind of an odd mood, she was glad that Kendra was here because it meant she wouldn't have to go and fight vampires on her own and she could share her destiny and maybe even have a night off every now and then.

And while she was glad for that she couldn't help but feel uneasy, she definitely had a real zoinks feeling about the whole thing. Maybe it was because the only reason Kendra was staying was because the council had foreseen something really bad going down.

Buffy tried not to be superstitious nor was she a psychologist but if she was she would guess that she was associating Kendra with something bad happening, she know it wasn't fair but she couldn't help it.

Her life was complicated enough, she had died for god's sake! She didn't want her life to be constantly dealing with apocalypses and ancient prophecies and assassins and creepy vampires who looked like they crawled out of an old black and white horror film.

Buffy know it was cliché, but more than anything in the world, right now she just wanted to be normal.

She shook her head and walked down the street that would take her back to Angel's apartment as she rubbed the top her back, she had been wanting to check on Angel all day but her mom had wanted to talk to her about career day and she had only just been able to slip away, she would have to be home soon though or her mom would get suspicious and ground her, again.

She took the stairs two at a time, her desire to be with Angel overriding anything else. Buffy stood in front of his apartment door for a single moment before she walked inside. "Angel?" She called.

"In here." Angel's strong voice sounded out from behind his bedroom door, Buffy smiled gently and walked in to the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to him before reaching out and stroking his forehead gently.

"Do you need anything?" She asked as she reached down and took his hand. "I can heat up some blood for you if you want, can get you another blanket if you're cold."

"I'm dead Buffy, I'm always cold." Angel joked with a small smirk. "I'm fine, honest. You just being here helps a lot more than you can know." He said as he reached up and wrapped his arms around her gently.

"You are such a sweetie." Buffy said as she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, allowing herself a moment's peace after the hectic past couple of days. "Are sure that you are going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, you got to me in time and Giles said that there should be no long term side effects of the ritual, just need to rest and I'll be fine in a couple of days." He said before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Are you okay? I kinda get the feeling there's something wrong."

Buffy bit her lip as she tried to think of the right way to say it, if she said it wrong then she was more than aware that she would sound like a massive spoiled brat.

"I'm fine it's just that…Kendra's been ordered to stay in Sunnydale." Buffy said as she wrapped her arms around Angel's chest and watched his face for his reaction to the news.

Angel's face was blank. "Kendra? Remind me, who's Kendra?" He asked, it was difficult to keep track of all of Buffy's friends and enemies at that damn school.

"Kendra, she's the new slayer." Buffy explained. "The one who helped us rescue you, don't you remember?"

"Buffy to be fair I was more than a little out of it at the time when you rescued me, I barely recognised you when you pulled me down and untied me." Angel blinked for a moment and there was then a look of recognition on his face. "Wait, was she the one who threw me into that cage in the back of Willy's bar?"

Buffy winced. "Yes that's her and to be fair she did think that you were a vampire…which you are so she wasn't actually wrong she just didn't know that you had a soul, I'm not excusing her or anything I'm just saying, well, slayer, vampire, kill, it's kind of an instinct."

"I know and I don't blame her, well, I don't blame her that much." Angel said with a smile. "Two slayers at the same time, in the same place, I can't wrap my head around it."

"Well yeah, there's only ever been the one slayer and now there are two, it changes everything." Buffy let out a heavy sigh that seemed to shake her entire body. "And I'm not sure if it's going to change everything for the better."

"Well with there being two slayers you wouldn't have to go on patrol every night and you could spend more time with your friends and with me and you wouldn't have to spend every afternoon training with Giles in the library." Angel pointed out. "This could be a good thing."

"You're not telling me anything I haven't already told myself on the way here." Buffy said as she sat up and crossed her arms. "I don't know, I mean, I know on paper it's a good thing and all but I just get this feeling that…" Buffy trailed off as she looked down at the plain white sheets of the bed.

"What?" Angel asked quietly as he laid a cool hand on Buffy's shoulder to try and give her a bit of comfort.

"I don't know, the only reason that Kendra's staying is because the council told Giles that a seer that worked for them had a vision about some big bag coming and they don't know what, maybe I'm blaming her for it a little which I know isn't fair, it's not her fault or anything but." Buffy sighed heavily once more and flopped down on to the bed.

"I just wish that for once life could be simple. I could deal with being the slayer and killing vampires and demons and giant praying mantises but it's all the baggage it comes with, I have to lie to my mom, I have to balance school and I have to stop the world from ending, sometimes all at the same time and I don't need to deal with something worse coming." Buffy ranted before she stopped and tried to catch her breath.

Angel frowned and leaned down to press a kiss to Buffy's lips gently before pulling back and gently stroking her face. "I can't promise that everything will be okay, you know I can't. But, what I can promise you is that I am going to be at your side every step of the way and that we are going to face whatever it is together, I promise."

Buffy smiled before reaching up and wrapping her arms around Angel's neck to pull him down for another kiss.

She didn't know what was coming next with Kendra and the big bad. But if Angel was facing it with her…then she knew she could do anything.

End of Chapter Three.


	4. Chapter 4

One Hellmouth, Two Slayers.

Chapter Four.

Kendra yawned and stretched out her arms as she woke up and stood up from the floor. She had far worse nights then the one she spent on the floor of the guest room. For one thing the room was actually heated which considering most of the houses she had slept in while traveling around Jamaica with mister Zabuto were abandon that was a luxury.

She pulled her hair back and tied it with the hair tie Buffy had leant her when she had spent the night at her house. Kendra left the guest room and began to walk down the stairs to the main floor of Mister Giles apartment.

Giles was in the kitchen at the oven frying an egg and some bacon in a pan, he looked up when heard footsteps approaching and smiled gently at Kendra. "Ah, good morning Kendra. I have some breakfast ready for you." He said as he pulled out a plate and began to dish up the food on to the plate which he then placed on the counter along with a knife and a fork.

"Thank you sir, this is very kind of you." Kendra said as she sat down at the counter and picked up her knife and fork and began to dig into her meal.

"Not at all my dear." Giles said with a smile as he picked up the kettle and made himself and Kendra a cup of tea. He placed Kendra's cup in front of her and began to sip his own tea. "I thought we could discus your educational arrangements while we are here."

"Very well Mister Giles." Kendra said as she took a sip of her own tea. She then placed the cup back down and glanced up at Giles with a confused look on her face. "Forgive me, sir, but...do you mean I will go to school while I am here?"

"Well, of course. Your education is incredibly important Kendra, it can't be neglected." Giles explained with a dumbfounded look on his face at his new slayer's confusion. "Do you mean to tell me that mister Zabuto never sent you to school in Jamaica?" He knew that Sam often treated his slayers like slayers and nothing else but Giles never thought he would actually ignore his charges educational needs.

Kendra bit her lip as she was a little bit unsure what to say here, she did not want Mister Zabuto to get in trouble with the council but at the same time she did not want to lie to mister Giles either.

"He...educated me at home. He taught me how to write and count and spell and how to look after myself, as well as how to identify a vampire in a crowd, I am a slayer sir. I need nothing else in order to do my duty." Kendra said firmly, she firmly believed it to be true.

Giles was gobsmacked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was true that both a watcher and Slayer should assume their duties were the most important thing in their lives but not to the point of ignoring the slayer's education, even if Kendra was taught basic maths and English skills that wasn't an education. What would Kendra do if something happened to Mister Zabuto and she was left without a guardian?

Giles decided to let it slid for now but he would have to keep it in mind for when he made arrangements for Kendra to go to Sunnydale High, it might be better all things considered if he home schooled her but even that had it's problems as she would be denied socialising with her peers.

He shook his head, one step at a time. "Very well, we will discuss it all later. For now finish that breakfast and we will go to the library. I'm quite eager to see Buffy go up against a sparing partner who is in her league."

Kendra nodded and went back to finishing her breakfast, she was looking forward to sparing with Buffy as well, she wanted to see what her fellow slayer was really capable off.

* * *

Kendra looked up from the book she was reading as she saw Buffy walking into the library at half past four, she closed the book and put it down on the table and then stood up and walked over to her. "Hello Buffy." She greeted.

"Hey Kendra." Buffy said with an easy smile, speaking with Angel last night had helped her to see the advantages of having another slayer around and helped her to ease her fears. "How was your night at Giles's place?"

"It was very comfortable, Mister Giles was very kind to offer me a place to stay." Kendra said as she sat back down at the table. Buffy sat down in the chair across from her.

"Yeah, Giles is great." Buffy said as she popped some gum into her mouth, she glanced over her shoulder to stare into his office only to see that he wasn't there. "So where is he?"

Kendra opened her mouth to answer her question when the library doors opened and Giles came walking in with his head deep in a book. He looked up and smiled at Buffy warmly. "Ah, Buffy there you are. Sorry I'm a little late I brought this book from home and I forgot that I had left it in the car this morning, I have a theory that it could lead us to whatever threat that the seer saw in her visions."

"Cool." Buffy said with a nod before she stood up out of her chair and crossed her arms. "So, are me and Kendra going to do this or what?"

"Hm?" Giles hummed before he realised what she said and then nodded his head. "Yes, yes quite." He muttered before walking into his office, coming back out with keys for the weapon's cage in his hands. He unlocked the cage and pulled out a blue sparing matt which he rolled out and gestured for both slayers to step on to it.

"Now, you've both sparred before so I am sure I don't need to tell you both to be careful but I would remind you both that you are both slayers thus you both have the same strength and speed so keep that in mind. Also, whoever hit's the matt three times is the loser, So, with all that out of the way, begin." He said and then stepped back from the matt, wanting to give them as much as room as possible.

Buffy started by throwing a punch but Kendra saw it coming and blocked it before backing away slightly whilst altering her stance. Buffy tried to kick at her but Kendra grabbed her leg and threw her down to the matt.

Buffy growled in frustration and did a handstand to get back on to her feet and began to attack with more furiosity and Kendra could barely block her attacks this time. One of Buffy's kicks knocked her down to the ground and Kendra climbed back to her feet.

Kendra threw a punch of her own and Buffy, who had gotten used to Kendra fighting defensively was taken by surprise and wasn't ready for the punch, once again hit the matt.

 _"One more time, one more time and then I've got her!"_ Kendra thought as she waited for Buffy to make her move, she was actually expecting more than this from Buffy but she had been telegraphing every attack she had thrown at her so far, she had only got her that last time because she had been attacking so fast that Kendra hadn't had time to block her properly.

Buffy smiled and then ran at Kendra before jumping and doing a handstand of off Kendra's shoulders, landing behind her Buffy kicked out and Kendra landed down on the matt again.

Kendra got to her feet, who ever went down next was going to lose the sparing match and it wasn't going to be her!

Buffy dropped down and tried to take out Kendra's legs with a sweep kick but Kendra jumped to avoid and tried to use Buffy's own trick against her and did a handstand off of Buffy's shoulders and landed behind her.

Buffy saw this coming however and jumped to her and grabbed Kendra's arm to block her punch and then used a judo throw on her to throw her down to the matt.

Kendra groaned in defeat and closed her eyes in embarrassment, she hadn't lost a sparing match since she was a child and she had just lost in front of her new watcher. She opened her eyes in time to see Buffy offer her a hand, Kendra took and Buffy helped her to her feet.

"See? I told you, emotions are totally a strength." Buffy said with a smile that couldn't help but be a little smug.

"I am not so sure Buffy." Giles said from where he was sitting, he had been watching the match very closely and he had some ideas that would probably improve both Slayer's fighting styles. "It is true that you caught Kendra off guard when you attacked with your anger but she had been able to block all other attacks you threw with little difficulty, it comes back to the problem that you keep telegraphing your attacks, a cunning opponent will be able to use that against you."

"As for you Kendra." He said as he turned his head to the other girl. "It is true that you were able to block and counter almost all of Buffy's attacks or counter them but when she began to attack at a more rapid pace you weren't prepared for that, you also tend to fight defensively which if fine but you must know when to go on the aggressive."

"Yes sir." Kendra said while listening to Giles with rapt attention.

Giles nodded. "Now, I think that's enough sparing for today because even watching that exhausted me so I think we can call it a day, I recommended you both relax before patrol tonight."

Both slayers nodded but stopped when Giles called out. "Kendra, would you wait out front for us? I just need to speak to Buffy alone for a moment."

Kendra was concerned but she didn't dare question her watcher and so she nodded silently and left the library, trying to hide her panic as best she could.

"What's up Giles?" Buffy asked as she crossed her arms.

"Buffy, I would like to ask you a favour." Giles said as he walked around the counter and began to look around for something.

"Sure, what do you need?" Buffy asked as she rested her arms on the counter.

Giles found what he needed and handed Buffy a large wad of notes. "There is over five hundred dollars there, I was hoping that you would take Kendra to the mall. She's literally only has the clothes on her back and I would take her but I am worried that us being seen together might cause awkward questions and I have no idea what a teenage girl might actually like to wear."

Buffy took the money with a grin. "Don't worry Giles, I'll get Kendra suited up and you won't know what hit her." Buffy spun one her feet and left the library and Giles got the feeling he was going to regret this.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **(A/N please review, favourite and follow. It would mean an awful a lot.)**


End file.
